


like feathers

by cousmiclatte



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cousmiclatte/pseuds/cousmiclatte
Summary: juyeon just wanted to kiss changmin, and so he did.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 17
Kudos: 167





	like feathers

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i just need to write a jukyu ,, also jukyu kissies ; - ;

it keeps bothering him. he tries not to think much about it, but as soon as his mind finds a distraction it also fails miserably. and it happens just lately, juyeon never once thought about someone's lips so much. he even thinks this is not okay, this should stop but even his sanity betraying him.

and this leads to the point he would avoid looking at the boy, or at least meeting eyes. juyeon feels like his mind will go crazy again if he sees those lips. but sadly the universe is against him.

changmin would suddenly take a seat in front him chewing his foods happily. or sipping water from the bottle through the straw, wiping the wet on his lips afterwards with his tongue. juyeon doesn't mean to stare, he swears. also when changmin argues with sunwoo and he starts scolding the younger. juyeon curses himself. _why the fuck he talks in pout!?_

so he's got an idea. for all this to stop, for all the thoughts to finally leave him alone. he will kiss changmin. on the lips. then he won't need to think about those lips anymore, right?

_right?_

practice room again. only few members left because it's almost time the sun will wake up. eric is the last one waving him a goodbye after asking if juyeon wanna go home together, which the latter responds with a shake of the head. he will practice some more, also there's another reason. he stays for that reason.

ji changmin is still there, of course. drenched in sweat and juyeon actually feels bad because the boy always has to beat himself too hard. yet he's still here with his will to kiss changmin. yes.

"juyeon, do you want to monitor together?" changmin waves the tablet on his hand, inviting juyeon to check on their choreography that they've learned so far.

juyeon nods and walks closer to where changmin flops himself on the floor, sitting beside him. changmin plays the recorded video, watching it closely. first few minutes they focus on the dance moves, with changmin giving comments here and there. but gradually changmin's voice becoming faint sound in the background as juyeon's eyes catch those lips again. he won't mention if it's intentional or not.

_do it. just do it. do it now or it will haunt you forever._

the worst scenario would be changmin hitting him to death but that's fine.

and so juyeon leans down, tilting his head in an awkward move and places a quick peck on the younger lips.

_wait- no that was too quick. i couldn't even feel anything._

but even so, juyeon can still sense the softness grazing his lips. just like feathers. he wants to do it again.

juyeon is too occupied when changmin turns his head to him as fast as the speed of lightning. he looks so terrified. but luckily enough he doesn't let out the high pitched scream of his.

juyeon only realizes the situation when he hears the tablet drops to the floor. he looks at changmin who's now covering his mouth with his hand, looking at him in horror.

"changmin-"

okay now juyeon doesn't know how to explain this. it's easier to say that he unconsciously did that due to fatigue of hours practicing but will changmin even believe that?

"what did you just do!?" changmin asks in a shocked whisper.

"i- listen-" juyeon tries to reach changmin's hand but the smaller quickly moves away from him and it makes him finally let out a sigh.

"im sorry, changmin. i didn't mean to surprise you."

changmin shakes his head, moving his hand frantically. "no, wait. im asking what did you just do?"

juyeon raises his brows. "i just- i just wanted to kiss- you."

there you go.

"you tried- you tried to kiss me???" changmin is stressed right now, because honestly it didn't even feel like a kiss. he thought something got on his lips but apparently it was juyeon's lips?

it's four in the morning, they haven't gotten so much sleep. mind and body can't even work properly anymore. so when juyeon goes closer once again and now taking changmin's face in his large hands, changmin just stays still staring straight at him. and when juyeon finally leans down for a kiss, a slightly proper kiss this time, changmin instinctively closes his eyes. his mind is too loud and messy but he tries to ignore it. when the thoughts die down, he can finally feel the not-so-soft ones touching his. grazing just barely enough before he loses the touch again.

juyeon pulls back, checking on changmin who's now opening his eyes in confused gaze. _shit, that's cute._

"wh- what's wrong?" changmin asks in a tiny voice. he himself is afraid of what he's doing. why he's letting his friend kiss him like that.

"can i kiss you again?"

"i-" changmin hesitates for a second. "maybe?"

that's the cue for the taller to take changmin's lips once again. this time juyeon wants to keep every little details he can get in his mind. changmin's lips are just as soft as he thought, and he saw. and they taste like cherry. maybe the lipbalm that changmin always brings in his bag. they're so soft, and sweet. juyeon almost loses his mind.

he starts putting pressure on every kiss, on every corner of changmin's lips. they can hear the smooching sound and changmin starts to feel ticklish, he giggles into the kiss.

"stop laughing." juyeon tries to hush him but to no avail, changmin pulls back chuckling.

"it tickles." changmin protests, still with a hint of smile on his face.

the taller can't help but pulls changmin closer to his embrace. his wet shirt doesn't bother him a bit. he starts rocking their bodies left and right slowly.

"changmin."

"hm?" changmin starts to get comfortable in juyeon's embrace. his eyes closed enjoying the not so often peaceful moment he can get in his daily life.

"i think i like kissing your lips. can i do it more later?"

a faint chuckle.

"what more can i do- you already stole my first kiss, anyway."


End file.
